Rogue Thoughts
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: Post "Ascension II". Rogue's got Gambit on the brain.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Rogue Thoughts

WARNING: Since they never actually said how old Evo-Gambit is, this may be "sex" between an adult and minor. So, if you have any sort of issue with that possibility, please don't read this and for the love of god, don't flame me about it, 'cause you've been warned. Merci. :)

Notes: Takes place after "Ascension II", but doesn't really refer to it (in fact I started writing it right after "Cajun Spice"). This was inspired by Rogue telling Gambit, "Like I want you inside my head".

Disclaimer: Marvel and Kids WB own Rogue, Gambit and the rest of the Evolution X-Men, not me. I obviously don't make money off it, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. :)

* * *

"Long time no see, Cherie." Rogue ran straight into Gambit as she rounded a corner on her way home from school.

She shoved him away when he started to put his arms around her waist. "Ugh... don't you have anything better to do than stalk me?"

"I wouldn't call it stalkin', more like..."

"Watchin' over me?" She snorted, jabbing his chest with a finger. "Ah knew whatcha meant by that. Leave me alone, Gambit... or Ah won't stop Wolverine next time he wants to play pin cushion with you."

"I thought you enjoyed our time together."

"Right, because that's every girls ideal date... bein' drugged and taken to New Orleans to help rescue one criminal from a buncha other criminals."

"I'm hurt." Gambit pouted in the most fake, yet adorable way. "I've missed you."

Rogue's eyes widened, but then quickly narrowed. "What do you want from me this time?"

"Think that should be obvious, Cherie. You saw my thoughts." He moved so she was trapped between him and a car. Rogue's face grew hot and she knew it must be bright red.

Yes, she had seen his thoughts. Not just the ones where he needed her to help save his father. The ones where he though she was beautiful. The ones where he thought it was a great shame that she had such pouty, kissable lips that couldn't be kissed.

The thoughts where he wished he could do much more than kiss her...

"Do you trust me, Rogue?" He asked, lowering his head to hers.

She looked down and shook her head no. Her put a finger under his chin and made her look him in the eye. She jerked away when she realized his bare skin was touching hers.

"H-h-how?" She whispered.

He shrugged, sliding his fingers along her skin. Rogue whimpered. Each of her nerve endings were on fire. Nobody had ever really touched her before.

Sure, Irene had caressed her in a motherly fashion. Pat her cheeks, clasped her hands, and had placed gentle kisses on her forehead. Kitty and Kurt had hugged her on more than a few occasions.

But, this was a horse of a different color. This was sensuous and... and it was Gambit. From the first moment she'd laid eyes on him... well, sufficient to say, her stupid crush on Scott had been effectively crushed.

The fact that he was a bad guy and the enemy didn't blind her to the fact that he was incredibly gorgeous. Or, as Kitty had once described him, "a total, major hunk of hotness."

"Come with me, Rogue." His lips were so close to her ear that as he spoke, she could feel his breath on her skin.

"What?" She squeaked. Her heart sent fluttering at the word "come".

His smirk broadened. "I want t'take you somewhere more... private." He removed his hands from her face and grasped her tiny gloved ones.

"N-n-no. Ah should..."

"Rogue, come with me. I promise you I won't do anythin' you wouldn't be screamin' for anyway."

Rogue glared at him. The seeming spell she'd been under broken, she jerked away from him. "Stay away from me, Swamp Rat," she hissed, backing as far as she could from him and against the car.

"I can't, Rogue. I know what you want... what you need." He lowered his lips just millimeters from hers. "Don' tell me you're not dyin' t'touch, Cherie. T'finally feel after thinkin' you'd never get t'know what it's like t'have a man touch you... kiss you... make love t'you."

"N-n-no... Ah'm not. And Ah wouldn't with you. Not if you were the last man on Earth." She snapped, pushing him away.

"Ahhh, Roguie, you wound ol' Gambit."

She clenched her hand into a fist and waved it in his face. "Oh, Ah'll wound you all right."

He took her fist and kissed it. "Rogue, you know how badly... how much I want you, neh? You come t'me when you decide makin' love would be much more fun than makin' war." He bowed as though he were some gallant gentleman that both knew he wasn't and walked away.

Rogue stared at him for a long while. Her little inner devil and inner angel were battling it out with what to do. Well, it was more like her lower body's raging, lusty teenage hormones versus her brain's reasoning.

Her brain cried out that she shouldn't. Not only could she get in loads of trouble for 1. Having sex 2. Having sex with an enemy, but she also knew what kind of man Gambit was.

He was a love 'em all night and leave 'em kinda guy. He'd done it to hundreds of women; he'd probably do the same to her.

And, who knew what possible STD's he might have!

But her body... her body was screaming for a release... for some sort of physical closeness. Fear, she knew, would keep her from really even thinking of testing to see if she could touch anyone besides Gambit. He could be her only chance to touch, to kiss, to be intimate with another soul.

And besides, who else was there? No one made her burn inside the way the Cajun had. The thought of anyone else touching her in the way she knew Gambit would was enough to make any burning need fade.

And they didn't necessarily have to have sex. There were plenty of other things they could do... right?

Rogue's inner battle abruptly ended when her mouth made the decision for her. "Gambit!" She called out just as he turned a corner, disappearing from her view.

She reasoned that it was for the best even while her heart clenched painfully. And it wasn't just because it might have been her only chance to touch. There was a little nagging voice that whispered that she'd never see the Cajun again.

He may have told her she could go to him when she decided, but she had no idea where he'd be. She figured going after him would probably be useless because the man was a thief after all. He was skillful in the art of disappearing in a crowd.

She was too late. Her ship had finally come in and she just stood on the dock while it sailed away.

With a heartbreaking sigh, she started walking in the direction opposite the one he'd gone, and began the fifteen minute trek to the mansion.

It was for the best. Kitty, Kurt and the resident bloodhound, Logan would miss her presence. As it was, Logan would probably give her that look that told her he knew who she'd been talking to.

She may have threatened it, but she really didn't want Gambit to become Cajun shish-ka-bobs.

Suddenly a pair of arms slid around her waist and she could feel a rush of warm air on her ear and neck. "You called, Cherie?"

"G-Gambit." She sighed, happy she hadn't reacted in her usual way of either shoving away or decking people who got that close to her. Not that a tiny part of didn't want to deck him sometimes.

"No more of this 'Gambit' nonsense, eh? How 'bout you call me Remy?" He walked around her so he was standing in front of her. He caressed her cheek as he tilted his head and asked, "So, Roguie, make up your mind?"

Rogue took a deep breath, knowing there was no going back. She was too lost... and she wasn't sure she even wanted to be found.

"Yes... Remy."

* * *

The journey to Remy's place was surprisingly short. He lived in a beat up apartment building in downtown Bayville.

He grinned sheepishly as he let her in. "Sorry, Rogue, it's a bit of a mess."

"Just move in?" She asked as she cautiously followed him through the apartment and around piles of boxes and junk that was scattered everywhere. "Or... gettin' ready to move out?"

"I've had the place for a while now, just didn't really start usin' it 'til Magneto decided he wanted to play father of the year instead of world dominator."

"So, you're gonna be stayin' in Bayville for a while then?" Remy took her hand and pulled her into his bedroom.

There was nothing in there but a dresser and a bed. It was unmade from the night before... making Rogue realize she probably wasn't the first girl he'd brought to this room... that she wouldn't be the first one he'd had in that bed.

That thought made her uneasy about her decision.

"Well, I have no reason t'be anywhere else... and I have a helluva good reason t'stay here, don't I?" He winked at her, taking his coat off. "And, Cherie, I haven't been with another girl since long before New Orleans. And I never brought any girls here."

"I didn't..."

"Saw the look on your face." He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the palm. "Speakin' of, why don't you go wash all that makeup off? When we're makin' love, I wanna be able t'see the real you."

Rogue's face burned red. "'Kay."

He pointed her in the direction of the bathroom. Glancing back at him, she smiled a little before going in and shutting the door.

She flipped on the light, jumping a little when she was confronted with her own reflection. Her white face was infused with red from her blushing, her eyes, usually hard and angry, were a vibrant green, sparkling with excitement. For the first time, Rogue felt she looked absolutely beautiful.

Looking around, she found the bathroom was fairly empty. There was no shower curtain, leaving the tiny shower stall exposed. It's only contents a bottle of shampoo. The counter housed a sink, a soap dish holding a bar of plain old Ivory soap, a toothbrush and toothpaste and some French cologne. Rogue eyed the medicine cabinet for a second, before deciding it would be best not to snoop there.

As Rogue turned on the faucet and took the soap in her hands, she grinned. She wasn't sure why, but it pleased her to no end that he wanted her free of her usual mask.

Maybe it was because the makeup was one part of the many barriers she created between herself and others. The clothes, the makeup, the attitude, all carefully designed once upon a time when she'd lost the last traces of the little girl who didn't know any better.

She thought she'd forever have to keep up the barriers and never really be close to another human being. But now Remy could touch her.

A flood of liquid rushed from between her legs to collect in a sticky mess in her panties. That worried Rogue some. If just thinking about him got her all hot and bothered, just what the hell was him touching her going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Remy was sitting on the edge of the bed, stark naked when she came out of the bathroom. His body was a golden color, illuminated by the few streaks of sunlight filtering in through the one small window in the room.

He was lean and hard. His arms and chest were perfectly sculpted. His legs, covered by thick hair, were well muscled. And his... Rogue wished her make-up was still on to his some of her blush covered cheeks. His penis was erect, long, thick and pulsing with blood.

Rogue tried not to stare. Really, she did. But, her eyes refused to look at something else... anything else.

How had she gotten herself into this mess? Oh, right, her libido had done the thinking instead of her brain. That was it. Stupid libido. Even stupider, drop-dead gorgeous Cajun.

"Rogue?" He got up and stood in front of her. He seemed genuinely concerned. "What's wrong? Scared?"

Rogue looked up at him. It was weird, aside from his nudity, seeing him out of uniform. His hair was surprisingly different. It looked a little like Scott's, but longer and shaggier. And, without the cowl, his face was fuller and more handsome.

And those unusual, gorgeous red and black eyes of his seemed even more hypnotizing. But maybe it was just the smoldering gaze he had leveled at her.

"N-no. It's just," She laughed nervously, bowing her head. Only, that proved to be a mistake. Her gaze locked on "Little Gambit" again. Her head snapped back up, her green eyes wide. "Er... Ah've never..."

"Seen a man naked?" He smirked his cocky little smirk.

"Uh... well, Ah have. Just... " Rogue shut her eyes, wholly embarrassed that she wasn't able to pull off a carefree attitude like he was. What happened to the hardened Rogue of days gone past? The one who'd walked in on many a teammate naked. It never affected her like this.

"Look at me, Rogue." She opened her eyes when she felt his hand on her chin. "We start this, I don't think I'll be able t'stop. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Ah... Ah wanna do this." The fact that he was offering her an out was terribly sweet. Rogue knew that she wouldn't be regretting this night, even if it turned out to be all "they" had.

"Then we need t'get you out of these clothes." He smiled gently, pulling her top over her head.

Not daring to look up at him, she busied herself with unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. She kicked off her Chucks as she started to shimmy the tight denim down her hips.

"Dieu..." Remy breathed reverently, running his hands over the soft curve of her hips.

Rogue shivered at the contact. His calloused fingers traced random patterns against her oh so delicate skin. Her legs shook so badly, she had to give up trying to get her pants off and held onto Remy's shoulders for support.

"I think it's time t'move t'the bed."

"'Kay." Was her shaky reply.

Remy chuckled at her response before lifting her into his arms and laying her with the utmost gentleness on the soft mattress. He placed the faintest of kisses on her mouth, then on her bellybutton and moved down her body to pull her pants and socks off.

He nuzzled her thighs and placed at heated, open-mouthed kiss on the inside of one leg before scooting back up her body.

He pushed her legs apart and fit his lower body snugly between them. He groaned and she whimpered as his penis pushed against the thin and drenched fabric of her panties.

"So wet for me, Cherie." He pressed his mouth against hers. Rogue whimpered helplessly. The sensation of her almost nude body against his was too much to take.

Obviously giving her time to get her wits about her, it was a few moments of a sweet closed mouth kiss before Remy's tongue began sliding against her lips, begging for admittance.

Tentatively, Rogue opened her mouth. Remy wasted no time then. His tongue slid into her mouth, expertly and gently flicking at hers until she was responding in kind.

One of his hands slid around her, quickly undoing the clasp of her bra. He broke their kiss to pull off the scrap of satin and lace.

Rogue's nerves were back full force. She was shaking and was having trouble breathing. Remy smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. He simply yanked the panties from her body. The ripping nose made Rogue push at him so she could sit up. She took the ruined material from him, angry.

"Why..."

"They were in my way." Remy grinned, which made her scowl and for a second, made her forget she was now completely naked in front of this man who was practically a stranger to her.

"Remy, those... oooh..." She gasped as he slid a long finger against her wet pussy lips. He found her clit and pushed it gently. He slid the finger down and into her. She was tight. The only other thing that had ever been in there were her own, tiny fingers. The sensation as he moved the finger in and out of her was amazing. He would push at her clit with his thumb every time he pushed back into her.

"Remy... please..." She panted, not fully knowing what she was begging for. Sure, she'd come the few times she's masturbated, but she could tell the orgasm he was bringing her teasingly to would be a thousand times more intense.

"Just lay back and enjoy, Cherie." He moved back down her body and began laving the area around her breast with kisses, licks and nips. With his... unoccupied hand, he cradled one soft breast. He squeezed almost to the point of pain, then released it, doing the same with the other.

He moved his mouth over one of the mounds and touched the firm nipple with the tip of his tongue. "Ohhh..." Rogue's body arched upwards as he continued to bring her off with his talented hands. His moved to the other breast, taking the nipple completely into his mouth and sucking.

Rogue came, bucking hard against his hands. Her mouth was open, little gasping noises escaping her.

Rogue felt like she was flying. No... she'd flown before and this was a trillion times better! She'd seen fireworks explode... mountains crumbing... ocean waves crashing all around... every dumb description used in those cheesy romance novels she'd secretly read were true. Who'd of guessed?

Her body felt like ice that had just spent the day exposed to the hot summer sun; wonderfully melted. And damn if she didn't feel deliciously stated. The cat that ate the canary had nothing on her!

She didn't think she could feel better that she did at that moment, until she felt Remy suck on her clit.

She looked down at the man who'd just given her the greatest high she'd know. He was lapping at her come, kissing her swollen labia, then sliding his tongue where his fingers had just moments before been.

Rogue tossed her head back and cried out his name. After a few more minutes of torture, he moved back up to her and kissed her. She could taste herself in the searing kiss.

Rogue locked her legs around his waist and rocked her hips against his. His swollen penis rubbed against her belly.

"I imagine this'll probably hurt, Cherie."

"Ah know." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck and he slid one hand between them to guide his blood gorged member into her.

Remy rubbed the swollen head against her before holding it against the tiny opening. Her hips jerked up involuntarily when she felt the tip enter. "Easy, Rogue." He tried for soothing, but his voice shook a little when he spoke.

Rogue looked up at him. His face was strained. His muscles were tense and he was sweating heavily. She brought one trembling hand to his face, pushing his hair out of way way. She let it rest on his cheek as he continued to fill her.

Rogue felt a slight twinge of pain as he hit her natural barrier. He jerked back a little.

"Sorry." He looked truly apologetic.

Rogue shook her head, smiling a little. "Ah'm not." She pushed her hips, forcing him all the way into her. She felt a pain that was unlike any other. A mix of hurt and pleasure rolled into one.

Remy collapses atop her. His weight, surprisingly, wasn't crushing. "Dieu, you feel..." He groaned. "You feel wonderful, Rogue."

After a moment, he pulled himself up, bracing one arm on the pillow beside her head. The other he used to hold one of her legs tight against his thigh.

Rogue tried to ignore the pain by using Remy's hot bod as a distraction. She mapped his chest with her hands. She tweaked his nipples, smiling when his eyes rolled back in his head as a response.

She grazed his pecks and abs with her nails. Rogue really wanted to lick him for some reason. He just seemed... lick-able. Rogue giggled the thought of licking her own Gambit-sicle.

"Hummm..." Maybe later...

"What's so funny?" He looked a little offended that she was laughing at such a moment.

"Nothin'." She pulled him into a hug, slowing rotating her hips against his.

Remy pulled out of her almost completely. Rogue whimpered as her sensitive walls fluttered around him. He pushed back into her slowly.

She felt awkward at first. Just laying there as he pumped in and out of her. As he started going faster, however, she arched her hips into his, meeting him thrust for thrust. He managed to hit her clit on each upward thrust.

He would whisper sweet nothings in French and English in her ear, until the crescendo of their coupling came.

He had wrapped the arm that had been holding her leg, around her, holding her tight against his chest. His grip was near bruising. Rogue's arms were wrapped around him, her nails digging into his muscled back.

"Oh... god... Remy..." She cried as she came hard. Her orgasm, her tightly clenched walls around him, brought him to his own.

"Rogue..." He gasped her name as his seed filled her. "Ma amour... J'taime..."

She jerked to a sitting position and looked around. "Not again." She groaned slapping her hands over her sweat slicked face in a frustrated manner. "Of all the stupid, perverse..."

"Rogue... shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Kitty mumbled sleepily from the other side of their shared bedroom.

"Sorry. Ah had a bad dream." She replied lying down and pulling the covers over her head.

"You've been having bad dreams for, like, ever. Actually, come to think of it, since The Professor said Gambit was thinking about joining. Do you think it's 'cause he kidnapped you? Maybe you should talk to The Professor about it."

"Er... no. Ah'm sure they'll stop." Rogue blushed at the thought of telling anyone just what she was dreaming of. If she could just get his thoughts out of her head, she'd be fine. She could stop having weird sex dreams about him and get a decent nights rest.

She knew this would happen if she absorbed him. The memories of others faded after a few days, but his were sticking like glue in the forefront of her mind.

"Whatever."

But... somehow, she knew that even if The Professor purged her mind again, she'd still dream of him. It was like her mind was infected. "Damn persistent Cajun." She grumbled.

"What was that?" Kitty asked.

"Nothin'. Go to sleep, Kitty."

"Goodnight, Rogue."

"Yeah." Rogue shut her eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep the rest of the night...

"Bonsoir, Cherie." Gambit lay atop a red, silk sheeted bed. The only thing he was wearing was a sexy smirk. "I've been waitin' for you."

Rogue looked up, her gaze meeting a mirrored ceiling. She rolled her eyes. "Why me?"


End file.
